A terceira Winchester
by Thati Lovato
Summary: Existe um outro lado da família Winchester, o lado onde uma terceira Winchester pode causar muitos problemas e confusões sentimentais. Sente-se e acompanhe este emaranhado de espinhos.
1. Reencontro

**A terceira Winchester – por Thatiane Lovato.**

**Disclaimer:**Os personagens contidos nesta FanFiction não pertencem à autora e não acarretam lucros financeiros à mesma.

**N /A:** Para o entendimento da Fic é preciso que o leitor tenha visto até a quarta temporada de Supernatural, pois os primeiros capítulos ocorrem de acordo com o primeiro episódio da quarta temporada. Jenny é irmã de Sam e Dean, mais velha que Sam e mais nova que Dean. Ela é filha apenas por parte de pai; A história de como Jenny surge é contada em outra Fic que ainda não foi postada, – será postada mais pra frente – por enquanto vocês ficam apenas com essa capitulada – que não será muito grande – que trabalha mais a relação de Dean com Jenny do que a história da família em geral. Espero que gostem e obrigada. 

**Capítulo 1 – Reencontro. **

O sol invadia o recinto por entre os buracos da cortina surrada da sala de estar. Jenny estava sentada na antiga mesinha no centro. O apartamento era pequeno, apenas a sala sem divisões com a minúscula cozinha e uma portinha que dava para o banheiro.

Sobre a mesa estavam sua CZ85 9mm preta,uma tigela de metal com água até a metade, um pano limpo, agulhas, linhas e um isqueiro antigo. Jenny já tinha virado a garrafa de Vodka goela a baixo, mas o efeito ainda não chegara.

Sua camisa de manga comprida estava rasgada na parte do abdômen e no ombro. Por entre os fiapos da camisa um líquido viscoso e ainda quente escorria: ela estava ferida e sangrando. Tudo o que podia enxergar era muito vermelho e o interior de sua própria carne. O corte não era muito profundo, mas o suficiente para causar muita dor.

Jenny deu outro gole da garrafa e jogou-a longe. Já estava quase anestesiada, e além do mais, aquilo era tão comum que ela jurava que já estava se acostumando com a dor.

Ela aqueceu a agulha com tamanha dificuldade, o isqueiro dançava em seus dedos bobos e em suas mãos lambuzadas de sangue. Jenny demorou uma eternidade para conseguir passar uma das linhas cirúrgicas pela agulha, e quando ela finalmente conseguiu alguém interrompeu seu ritual de costurar a própria pele.

Ela foi com a CZ85 9mm até a porta da casa – intrigada, pois não esperava por ninguém há muito, muito tempo. Ainda cambaleando e fraca, Jenny perguntou pelo intruso na porta, mas não houve resposta, apenas um sussurro cansado.

Ela tirou forças de seu interior e empunhou a arma antes de abrir a porta. Um dos braços estava muito bem esticado e apontava para o centro da madeira, e o outro se aproximava da maçaneta. Apesar do ombro machucado, em questão de milésimos ela ainda conseguiria atirar na cabeça de quem fosse.

Mas seu braço fraquejou e seus joelhos bobearam quando ela abriu a porta. Seus olhos embaçaram tão rápido que ela teve quase a certeza de que finalmente a maldita Vodka tinha atingido seu objetivo. Os traços do conhecido à sua frente, o corpo, e até mesmo o cheiro fizeram-na entrar em choque.

Jenny respirou muito fundo, sentindo o pulmão falhar várias e várias vezes. Seu cérebro parecia estar sendo pressionado contra a caixa craniana, e seus ouvidos estavam começando a ficar tampados, ela podia jurar que ia desmaiar. Mas então o reflexo foi mais rápido que essa fração de sintomas, e ela empunhou a arma novamente, estava pronta para puxar o gatilho quando uma voz conhecida sussurrou.

- Não, Jenny. Não! – ele ergueu as mãos machucadas, parecia muitíssimo cansado. – Sou eu. Dean. – seus olhos focaram-se nos de Jenny por alguns minutos e o olhar terno transpareceu entre eles, Dean abriu um sorriso pequeno e descrente, arfando de cansaço. Jenny não vacilou de novo, continuava pronta para atacar.

Ele entrou na casa e ela recuou, dando passagem. Ele ainda estava com as mãos para o ar, se protegendo._ Era tão igual, tão perfeito. _Jenny pensou.

- Afaste-se! – brandiu – Seu demônio, eu juro que vou estourar seus miolos. – gritou. Mas no fundo o medo dela era incomensurável, pois teria ela coragem de matar seu próprio irmão novamente?

- Jenny! – ele gritou, pondo-se de pé, sem mais arfar de cansaço. – Sou eu!

- O caralho que é!

- Uau, você aprendeu novos palavrões. – ele sorriu.

- Cala a boca! – Jenny avançou pra cima de Dean. Não teve pulso firme para atirar, e em seus conceitos enfiar-lhe uma faca de prata parecia mais fácil, só pra garantir.

Ao primeiro toque de punhos, Jenny percebeu que ele realmente era de carne e osso. Mas demônios quando possuíam corpos também eram então ela não hesitou nos murros e manobras para acertar o rosto e o corpo de Dean. No entanto, mais forte e maior, Dean desviou dos golpes – meio chocado, meio irritado – e segurou-a em uma chave de braço por trás.

- Me larga! – ela se debateu nos braços do irmão, sentindo a dor no ombro e no abdômen consumir novamente seu interior.

- Calma, Jenny, caramba! – ele afrouxou o aperto e quando ela parou de se debater ele a soltou, puxando a faca de sua mão.

Ela parou em posição de ataque, estática, esperando que ele a atacasse. Dean crispou os lábios, soltou um suspiro e franziu o cenho. Ergueu a pequena adaga de prata e a passou de leve no braço. Jenny, que até então se mantinha em posição de ataque e com o corpo rígido, deixou um lamentou escapar pelos finos lábios e sentiu a dor dos cortes sendo invadida pelo alívio de que aquilo não era um sonho – ele não era um Demônio possuído. Seu irmão estava de volta.

- Dean! – ela correu, mesmo que dolorida, para os braços de Dean, completamente cega às coisas ao seu redor.


	2. Explicações

**Capítulo 2 – Explicações. **

Estava focada apenas naquele abraço. Não via Dean há tanto tempo que enquanto o abraçada agarrava sua blusa, com medo que ele fugisse de novo, ou simplesmente virasse pó. Suas lágrimas equilibravam-se na linha de sua pálpebra inferior, e ela se segurava para não chorar.

Dean segurava sua nuca e retribuía o aperto com imensa saudade – engolindo o nó em sua traquéia. Mas então Jenny finalmente sentiu a dor voltar e soltou uma lamúria nos ouvidos de Dean. Ele a soltou e com preocupação a examinou.

- Você está ferida. – Dean olhou para a própria camisa suja com o sangue da irmã e depois olhou os ferimentos dela. E apesar de tudo, quando olhou Jenny, ela sorria; Pálida e ainda linda com seus olhos verdes claros e seus cabelos com cachos escuros.

- Um pouco. – ela arfou e foi na direção da mesa para sentar-se na cadeira.

- O que houve?

- Me diga você. – ela suspirou, sorrindo mais, sentindo uma gota de lágrima rolar. – Como você voltou?

- Eu esperava que você pudesse me dizer, ou Sammy. Onde ele está?

- Sam... – ela perdeu o sorriso e em um suspiro pronunciou a voz do irmão mais novo e então lançou um olhar penoso a Dean. - Dean, - ela tossiu e colocou a mão sobre o corte da barriga – Depois que você... – hesitou, sentindo a dor percorrer seus sentidos, mas uma dor emocional, não física. Não queria falar a palavra "morto".

- Você precisa cuidar disso. – ele interrompeu com seriedade, percebendo que seria difícil para ela continuar. – Deixe-me ver.

Dean, que estava sentado na cadeira em frente, aproximou-se da irmã mais nova e com cuidado subiu sua camisa até a região do corte, um pouco abaixo dos peitos. Ela ainda sangrava bastante, por isso a palidez mais que o normal. O corte não era profundo, não chegava aos órgãos, mas devia ter uns bons cinco centímetros de profundidade.

- É, estou enferrujada. – ela riu e mais sangue saiu, seu rosto se contorceu sem esforço.

- Shiu, fique quieta.

- Tudo bem, eu já ia costurar antes de você chegar.

- Você já fez isso antes? – ele a fitou com surpresa.

- Claro. – ela tentou usar um tom de despreocupação – Sabe, depois que Sammy foi embora eu tive que me virar sozinha. As caçadas não são mais como antes. – ela sorriu, sentindo a dor e trincando o abdômen – E tirar balas, suturar e fazer curativos virou uma rotina.

- Por que você continuou caçando sozinha? – levantou da cadeira, completamente irritado e com a expressão que Jenny mais conhecia. – E Sam, como ele pôde te deixar sozinha? Você não pode fazer esse tipo de coisa sozinha!

- Parece que o inferno não te mudou, Dean. – Jenny falou sem pensar, com raiva e franzindo o rosto. Ele a olhou em silêncio. Ela detectou algo como pavor em seus olhos. – Me desculpe. – fez menção de levantar para ir até ele, mas Dean fez um sinal com a mão para que ela sentasse.

- Um tigre não muda suas listras, não?!

- Eu não sou uma criancinha, Dean. Eu sei me cuidar. – ela reclamou – Nosso pai me ensinou muito bem.

- É, eu posso ver. – bufou em ironia.

- Dean , não faz isso comigo de novo – ela levantou, mesmo com os protestos dele, e então se aproximou o bastante para que ambos sentissem a quentura um do bafo do outro. Ela repousou sua cabeça no peito de Dean, tocando o canto do braço direito dele. Dean reclamou com o toque e ela se afastou, fitando o irmão. – O que houve?

- Nada.


End file.
